


Pressure

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Tarlos
Genre: Hospitalization, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Overdose, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Speculations for 1x08Alternative version of my fic “Bottle”TK gets overwhelmed by guilt and relapses.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand and Carlos Reyes, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169
Collections: 911 fanfic2456





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for addiction, relapse, overdose, suicide attempt (pls stay safe kiddos!)

Carlos nervously fumbles around with the key till he finally gets it in the lock. He turns it around and he quickly opens the door.

“TK? Are you there?”

Captain Strand gave him the key to their house and asked him to check on TK. They’d been on a call this afternoon and a kid got hurt and Captain Strand was worried about his son. He couldn’t leave the fire station just yet since the chief had announced he’d come around for a check up. So the man shoved the keys into Carlos hands when he’d come over to visit Michelle. His shift was over and he was free, so he agreed to check up on TK.

When he enters the house it’s quiet. He can’t hear anything. There’s no light on and he wonders if TK is even at home. He flips the light on in the hallway. He can see TK’s jacket, keys and wallet on the kitchen counter.

“TK? Where are you?”

He makes his way to the living room but doesn’t see anyone. Then he realizes there’s a light shining into the hall way around the corner. He quickly takes his jacket off and walks to the end of the hall way. He doesn’t know what room it is but the door is half way open. 

“Tyler?”

He shoves the door open with his foot, his police officer training kicking in. The sight the now open door give him, shakes him to his bones.

There’s pills spilled on the floor and TK is lying on his back next to them. He’s shaking and there’s foam coming out of his mouth. Carlos is frozen for a second and shocked by the image that’s in front of him. He shakes himself back to reality and runs over to where TK is lying on the floor. The shaking stopps and he can hear gurggling noise out of his mouth.

“Holy shit TK, what did you do?”

He turns the younger man on his side, in recovery position and dugs his fingers into his mouth to get out all the vomit and foam. He checks if his air way is clear now. He looks around for the pill bottle and finds it next to TK’s head. It’s his dad painkillers and he knows it must be strong ones. Captain Strand must use them after his chemo sessions to ease the pain. He curses out loud and looks back at the younger man.

“It’s gonna be ok TK, I’m gonna get you help.”

He gets his phone out of jeans and calls 911 and ask specifically for 126 to get the call. The first responder promises to send them around immediately and gives him some advice how to look after TK.

He sticks his fingers in the other man’s mouth again, trying to make him throw up. It doesn’t work and Carlos yells out in frustration.

“Come on TK, hang on. Please don’t do this.”

He looks at the clock and he knows it’s only been a minute since he called 911. Carlos looks back at TK and is shocked to see that the other man’s stopped breathing.

“No, no, no you don’t get to do this.”

He quickly turns TK around on his back and checks his pulse. He can’t feel anything and when he moves his face to the other man’s mouth he can’t feel him take air in.

He steadies himself and puts his hands on the younger man’s chest. He pushes down hard on it. Again and again. After a while he feels something give in and he fears he’s broken one of TK’s ribs. His arms ache and it feels like he’s doing it forever. Carlos stops his movement to check for a pulse again but he still can’t find one.

Tears spill into his eyes making his vision go blurry. He can’t let him die. TK has to live. He is so young. There’s still so much he wants to say to him. 

He goes back to pushing on his chest, pushing life into the cold body lying in front of him.

“Carlos where are you?”

It’s Captain Strand’s voice and Carlos feels relieve rushing over him. They’re here. Help is here.

“In the bedroom, please hurry!”

He looks back at TK. His face is pale and his skin looks discolored. Captain Strand rushes in the room with Michelle and the others right behind him. He can see the pained look on the other man’s face and he thinks he might crumble under the sight in front of him.

“TK, oh my god.”

Michelle moves forward and gently pushes the Captain out of the way. 

“Let us help, Cap. We got this.”

She kneels down next to Carlos and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can let go now, Carlos. We got this ok?”

Carlos blinks his tears away and looks from TK back to Michelle.

“Please, you have to save him.”

Michelle switches position with him and he sees her immediately going to work. She shines a light into TK’s eyes and checks for a pulse while Mark keeps on doing the compressions.

“Has he been sick again or just this once?” She looks at Carlos.

“Just when I came in. I tried to make him throw up again but it didn’t work.”

She gives him small smile and focuses back on TK. 

“He’s not breathing we need to intubate.”

Brianna gets the kit out and intubates the younger man. Captain Strand comes closer and puts a hand on Carlos’s shoulder. He can feel the other man shake against him. Both men are scared of losing the other man.

Michelle connects TK to the heart monitor and there’s nothing to hear except a flatline. Brianna pushes air into the younger man’s chest and Mark keeps on pressing down on his chest. 

It feels like ages till they can finally see the straight line of the heart monitor jump up. Carlos blows out a breath in relieve. His hands shaking.

“We got him back. Quick, get the gurney we need to get him to the hospital, he’s not out of the woods yet.”

Carlos watches them getting TK on the gurney carefully. He walks over and takes his hand, squeezing it and lets his finger run over his knuckles.

“You hang in there TK ok, it’s gonna be ok.”

Michelle nods towards Captain Strand and the team rushes out with TK to get to the hospital as quick as possible.

Carlos wants to follow right away but he can see the Captain’s pale face. He turns around just in time to catch the other man and sit him down on the bed.

“You ok, sir? Do you need some water?”

Captain Strand shakes his head.

“I shouldn’t have let him go after the call. I knew he wasn’t doing great. I should have locked those pills away. I-…”

Carlos sits down next to the older man. 

“It’s not your fault Captain. And it isn’t TK’s either. We need to be there for him now. We’re gonna be there for him.”

Captain Strand looks at him and pats his shoulder.

“Thanks for getting him help.”

“Of course, Captain Strand. Shall we get to the hospital now?”

He gets up and waits for the older man to follow. 

TK has to be alright. 

He has to.

*~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~

“You want a coffee?” Carlos looks up from the hospital bed to see Captain Strand walking towards the door.

“No, thanks.”

Captain Strand smiles.

“You know you can take a break, you don’t have to sit with him all the time. The doctors said he’ll be alright. Well mostly.”

Carlos looks over to the bed. TK is breathing softly. There’s more color in his face and he looks peacefully. Just like he’s done nothing but sleep the last two days. Nothing torturing his beautiful mind. Michelle’s team got him safe to the hospital and the doctors were quick to pump his stomach and give him counterdrugs to work against the overdose, careful of using the right drugs, with TK’s addiction. He started breathing alone as soon as they’d been to the hospital. He was awake for a bit but wasn’t really with them. He hasn’t woken up again since then. But the doctors weren’t too concerned. TK’s body had to heal after the tragic event. Carlos only has been home to change his clothes and get a shower. Captain Strand welcomed the company and they talked a lot. Carlos was impressed how much both men had been through the last years. He feels proud of TK, fighting so hard to get better. It hurts him to see the other man like this now.

“I want to sit with him.” He smiles back at the Captain.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” 

He watches the Captain leave and puts his focus back on the man in the hospital bed. Carlos gently puts his fingers on the other man’s wrist to feel his pulse there. The heart monitor is beeping loud next to him, but he has to feel that TK is alive. He needs to feel that connection. 

He’s lost in thoughts when he suddenly feels TK’s hand move.

He looks at the other man’s face and sees his eyes flutter open. It takes the younger boy a couple of moments to open them fully. He looks confused and his breathing speeds up.

“Hey, hey TK, it’s ok. You’re ok.” 

He squeezes the other man’s hand to calm him down.

TK tries to sit up but is too weak and lets his head fall back on the pillow.

“The fuck happend?”

Carlos doesn’t let go of TK’s hand, not wanting to lose the connection with the other man.

“I found you in your house lying on the floor, unconcious.”

TK shakes his head wildly.

“No, nooo. No.”

Carlos gets up from his chair and leans over the bed, cupping the other man’s face gently.

“Hey look at me, it’s gonna be alright ok. We’re gonna help you.”

TK closes his eyes, trying to hide away.

“No, please don’t hide. Look at me.”

The younger man slowly pries his eyes open again.

“You must hate me so much. I’m so sorry, you had to see this.” 

A tear escapes the other man’s eye and Carlos catches it with his finger.

“I’m glad I was there. I’d have done anything to save you TK. I can’t lose you.”

TK’s tears keep on falling and Carlos presses his forehead against the younger man’s.

“I could never hate you TK. I want you to be alive. I want you to be ok.”

TK’s shoulders shake and he looks at Carlos with so much hurt in his eyes.

Carlos wants to take all this pain away.

“I don’t know how to be alive. I- … I need help Carlos. Please help me.”

Carlos heart stings when he sees the other man like this. He strokes TK’s hair off his forehead.

“We’ll get you help. I promise. You’re not alone.”

Suddenly the door opens and Captain Strand walks in with two coffee mugs. His face falls when he sees TK being awake. He quickly puts the mugs away and walks over to the bed. 

He takes TK’s hand and kisses it softly.

“I’m so sorry dad.” TK cries.

Captain Strand shakes his head and rubs his fingers over his sons hand.

“You’re alright. It’ll be fine. We get you help and you can fight this, ok? I’m right there with you.”

Carlos takes TK’s other hand.

“So am I.”

TK smiles a bit and Carlos can feel him squeeze against his hand.

TK is alive and Carlos will do everything to keep him safe. 

Everything.


End file.
